Il faudra me passer sur le corps
by Merirosvo
Summary: James allait être papa. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir voir son fils grandir.


L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
Il appartient à J. . Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec fanfictions.

Pour ceux qui attendent les suites de mes autres fanfictions, j'ai eu un énorme passage à vide. Je me reprends doucement à l'écriture. Désolée pour l'attente longue et prolongée.

 **Il faudra me passer sur le corps**

* * *

J'ai voulu être père et je ne pourrais pas voir mon enfant grandir.  
J'ai voulu être un bon père et je vais me sacrifier.  
J'ai voulu être un père exceptionnel et je serai mort avant de voir mon fils marcher.

J'ai voulu être un père qui te rendrait fier, _Harry_ , mais tu ne pourras pas te souvenir de moi.

* * *

Ce fut Sirius qui les vit en premier.

Le groupe avait été séparé, divisé par des mangemorts acharnés, les obligeant à prendre des chemins différents. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, Sirius s'était trouvé seul. Plus de James, plus de Remus, plus de Peter, plus de Lily. La pluie avait ensuite commencé à tomber, rendant la terre sur laquelle il courait boueux et molle.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mener un course effrenée, les cherchant, se retenant de crier leurs noms pour éviter d'être repéré. C'était un peu par hasard, au détour d'un mur de rochers, qu'il avait retrouvé James et Lily. Et la panique qui avait commencé à grandir en lui s'était soudain transformé en surprise. Un sourire avait pris place sur son visage, alors qu'il voyait James, un genou à terre, face à Lily.

Le sol autour d'eux était marqué par les brûlures et les marques, signes silencieux d'un combat sans pitié. Les mangemorts gisaient à côté, dessinant un cercle avec James et Lily au centre. Ce sol était boueux, alors que la pluie continuait à se déverser sur eux par grands torrents.

-Lily… Épouse-moi et tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Monde sorcier et moldu !

Le rire de Lily qui avait suivi, avait été si doux et si plein de promesse de bonheur, d'espérance aussi.

-James, je t'annonce que tu es l'homme le plus heureux du monde, monde sorcier et moldu confondus !

James s'était mis à rire de joie, et la seconde d'après, leurs lèvres se scellaient. La pluie coulait sur leurs joues, leurs cheveux étaient humides, leurs vêtements collaient, et la bague au doigt de Lily brillait.  
Tout était parfait.  
Sirius, témoin silencieux de cet amour flamboyant, gardera en mémoire les visages de ses amis plein de bonheur, debout sur cette terre marquée par le combat et la mort.

* * *

Albus se tenait droit devant eux, le visage grave et la lueur absente de ses yeux qui pourtant les caractérisait habituellement. Devant lui, se trouvait un couple effondré.

James se tenait adossé au mur, penché en avant, les poings serrés. Lily était assise sur le canapé, sa main serrée de manière protectrice sur son ventre.

-Vous m'annoncez que mon fils est destiné à mourir, comment voulez-vous qu'on réagisse ?! s'emporta James, quittant le mur.

Lily leva des yeux plein de tristesse vers lui.

-Mon fils ne devrait pas avoir à porter un tel fardeau ! continua James, la voix haute et l'esprit troublé.  
-Aucun enfant ne le devrait… chuchota Lily.  
-Je suis désolé, assura Albus d'une voix calme. Vous avez raison, mais la prophétie nous dépasse tous. Et il y croira, il vous traquera, il traquera votre bébé.

James quitta le mur auquel il était accolé et, les yeux brûlants de colère et de détermination, il asséna :  
-Si vous croyez qu'on le laissera faire !

Incapable de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle au monde, il en sortit d'un pas pressé. La porte claqua derrière lui et, mû par le besoin de mettre de la distance, de partir loin, loin, si loin de l'horreur, il se mit à courir. Le visage marqué par la peine, James courut. Sans songer à l'endroit où ses pieds le menaient, sans songer à quand il reviendrait.

Il courut.

Encore. Haletant, l'envie de crier gagnant en volume à mesure qu'il courait, il finit par céder et cria. S'arrêtant brusquement, il ouvrit la bouche et cria vers le ciel cette injustice qui le marquait au plus profond de lui.

Son fils, son tout petit bébé, même pas encore né, allait porter sur lui le sort de toute la communauté sorcière.  
Son bébé Harry allait être la cible d'un homme cruel et sadique, de ses sbires violents et aveugles.

Harry, l'enfant qu'il aimait déjà de tout son être, de tout son cœur, l'enfant qu'il imaginait volant sur un balai à ses côtés, son fils qu'il voyait déjà grandir, l'appeler « Papa », faire ses premiers pas sous ses yeux, rencontrer ses premiers amis, aimer pour la première fois, devenir un adolescent, un homme… Il ne verrait jamais son fils faire toutes ces choses qui rendraient James si heureux, si fier, si reconnaissant envers la vie.

Incapable de tenir encore debout, ployant sous le sort qui attendait son fils, James tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Il ne verrait jamais Harry vivre comme tous les enfants, innocent et insouciant.  
Il ne verrait jamais Harry vivre, parce que Voldemort serait sans pitié, l'arrachant à ses parents, le tuant.

James ne verrait jamais son fils grandir parce qu'Harry allait être tué à cause de cette guerre insensée.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, une pensée pour sa douce et belle Lily s'infiltra dans son esprit. La terreur qu'elle devait ressentir… C'était dans son ventre que poussait le petit Harry. C'était elle qui sentait ses premiers moments de vie, ses mouvements, l'assurance qu'il était là.

Qu'il était encore là.

James avait été si heureux quand il avait appris qu'il serait père. Il s'était juré qu'il protégerait son garçon, cet enfant qu'il savait déjà merveilleux. Serrant les poings, il les porta à ses yeux, les fermant fermement. Les dents serrés, le souffle court, il sentait la vague de tristesse le submerger. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il ne put les empêcher de couler. Elles dévalèrent ses joues en cascade, alors que James imaginait le corps sans vie de son tout petit.

-NON ! cria-t-il soudain, arquant son dos, le visage tourné vers le haut.

Non, non, cria-t-il encore.  
Tapant du poing sur le sol, il se releva violemment, titubant presque.  
-Hors de question !

Il en était hors de question !

Voldemort n'aurait pas son fils. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais… Il n'aurait pas son bébé, son enfant, son petit homme, son Harry. Harry allait vivre ! Harry allait grandir ! Il allait rencontrer ses premiers amis, il allait aimer, pleurer, crier, rire, et mourir vieux, très vieux.

A cet instant, James sut. Il comprit ce qui allait arriver, comment tout cela finirait. Il sut ce que Lily pensait à cet instant.

James ne verrait pas son enfant grandir.  
Mais ce ne serait pas lui, celui qui reste.

* * *

Qu'il était beau, son bébé Harry. Les yeux clos, son petit nez, le visage endormi, l'esprit loin de tout tourment. James posa un doigt sur le petit poing de son fils, émerveillé à quel point c'était petit, et à quel point c'était sien.

C'était son enfant, là, sous ses yeux, sous sa main. Qu'il était beau et paisible. James le regarda avec des yeux emplis de joie, emplis d'amour. Il aimait tellement ce petit bout, ce petit être. Il laissa sa main caresser le crâne de son bébé, appréciant le doux contact.

Mais bien vite, ses pensées revinrent le frapper de plein fouet. Chaque instant était un pas de plus vers la fin. Il serra contre lui son enfant, le voulant le plus près de lui, là où il serait en sécurité, à l'abri.

James se sentit envahi par le chagrin. Son petit bébé, si précieux. L'idée de le voir mort lui était insupportable. Qu'on lui crève les yeux, qu'on lui arrache les membres, mais qu'on ne lui prenne pas son fils.

Approchant son visage de celui de son bébé, il laissa une dernière fois ce chagrin le submerger. Pleurant sans se retenir tout contre son petit bonhomme, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-James, lui parvint la voix pleine de sanglots de sa femme.  
-Je te protègerai, Harry, je te protègerai, je te le jure ! Ta maman et moi, on va te protéger ! Je te jure, Harry ! Je te jure !

Et il répéta ses mots, sans fin, cruelle litanie.  
Et James et Lily s'octroyèrent ensemble, une dernière fois, ce moment de tristesse absolue. Ils pleurèrent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, serrés contre le petit bébé entre eux. Ils pleurèrent cette chance de voir leur enfant grandir qui allait leur être arrachée.

Aujourd'hui, ils pleureraient.  
Demain, ils brandiraient leurs baguettes.

* * *

Harry, je ne sais pas si tu vivras heureux. Je sais que tu vivras, mais j'ai peur que le malheur t'accompagne. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'aider à survivre, mais ça me fend le cœur de savoir que je ne pourrais rien faire pour te rendre heureux, mon fils.

Harry, je t'aime.

Sois fort, sois fier. Je sais que tu seras un homme exceptionnel, Harry. Je ne pourrai pas le voir, je ne pourrai pas te voir devenir cet enfant puis cet homme extraordinaire, je suis fier de toi, je sais que tu seras un homme bon et fort, je ne pourrai rien voir de tout ça, mais je sais que tu le seras… Je partirai avec l'image de toi mon bébé, si fragile entre mes bras, si précieux. Je suis heureux grâce à toi et à ta mère. Je suis heureux de t'aider à vivre mon fils.

Alors vis, mon fils. Vis, vis !

Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, tu m'entends, fils ? C'est un sacrifice que tout père devrait faire et je le referai encore et encore. Je n'ai pas peur, Harry. Car je sais que, quand j'aurai à accueillir la lumière verte, je le ferai à bras ouverts, car ce sera comme plonger mon regard dans ceux de ma femme et des tiens mon fils. Si je n'ai qu'une faveur à te demander, c'est d'être fier de ton père, Harry. Parce que je t'aime et que je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Même quand je ne serai plus là.


End file.
